vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148163-merged-factions-in-housing-what-do-you-think
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is the best idea EVER. 100000000000000% would play the crap out of it. Also, allow housing plots to be flagged to be a "pvp-plot" so people can build homecrafted arenas, and even allow them to be browsed through the pvp areas. | |} ---- That would certainly be an interesting solution to population problems.........and it works for Guild Wars. Probably will never happen due to lore and the necessary amount of work needed to make the merger make sense, but overall it's definitely something I think could be beneficial. | |} ---- Perfect! As has been said, keeping the factions separate is just a terrible idea and is pointlessly stubborn from a lore point. Just write some more lore that explains it like the above, simple. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, good to know that you don't like me based on strictly my race choice. :( I generally try to be a nice person, even if I don't agree with other people. | |} ---- Only if both factions get access to half the plot, have to turn it into a warzone and kill each other repeatedly. | |} ---- Says the person who accuses other players of being toxic. On topic: YES YES YES! Wanted this since Day -10923498273423423. We put so much work into our housing plots, both for show and for RP purposes. I want to be able to use my house for the delicious cross-faction RP I intended it for. GAH! | |} ---- Right! They built the game around factions, but I feel horrible whenever I have to actually fight the other faction for quests or story. At this point,the conflict on Nexus isn't convincing anyone except the devs and maybe the faction leaders. | |} ---- :lol: :lol: :lol: :lol: :lol: :lol: | |} ---- So. Much. This. Devs: B-b-but PvP has to mean something! I doubt there's a pvp player out there that really gives a flying fig what race or faction their opponents or team-mates are. 'Fraid not. Apparently the faction divide is deeply ingrained in the engine. While the Lore is easily mutable, engine changes require some significant re-engineering. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, tell that to the Granok Studmuffin outside the Lopp Village in Whitevale. He's been trying to get a date from that Draken hottie next to him for two years or more, at least. :lol: I don't mind that there are Factions. I don't mind that the story revolves around the two Factions squabbling over territory, resources or just plain ol' political differences. What bothers me is that the PLAYERS are fractured by it. The PLAYERS keep a game alive, not the scripted NPCs, not the background characters, not the Lore and certainly not some decades-old mechanism that keeps players from communicating or playing together. When a community as small as ours is fragmented, well ... I think we've all seen what happens. Be it the Exile-Dominion population gulf or the PVE-PVP server divide, the studio-chosen separations have yet to do more than spiral downward, over and over again, since the game launched. Everyone. One Server. Two Factions. No Faction Languages. No Faction Queues. Everyone. Playing together. | |} ----